Quand la branche casse
by olivs
Summary: C'est le bordel dans la tête de Heero donc c'est encore pire dans celle de Duo et le résultat c'est que tout part en vrille
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivs@free.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing 

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot – pas mal de Shonen-ai, et une touche de lemon. 

Couple : Bon vous vous doutez qu'il y aura un truc entre 1 et 2 mais comme c'est tout le but de l'histoire j'en dirai pas plus. Sinon il y a forcement 3+4+3 et ça se termine par du (1,2,3,4,5,6,9,V...)-(R,O,J,M...).

Remarque : au départ cette fics était un coup de gueule contre un truc qui me choque pas mal dans GW. Donc voilà c'est une histoire moralisatrice autant qu'un Yaoi qui met en scène des ados de 15 ans puisse l'être !!! C'est un OS en 5 parties. Pour une fois je suis assez content du titre, je trouve qu'il colle assez bien à l'histoire. 

Ne pas oublier : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

**Quand la branche casse 1er mouvement : ****Vincent**

Vincent était là comme chaque soir accoudé au bar. Ses yeux brûlant des larmes imbibées d'alcool qui affleuraient à ses paupières. Comme chaque soir, il se donnait en spectacle. Son corps trop maigre avachi sur un tabouret, les doigts crispés sur son whisky coca. Il n'avait que vingt ans, mais il était déjà là depuis trop longtemps. Quand il était venu pour la première fois, quatre ans plus tôt, dans ce même bar, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il était jeune et frais. Il ne comprenait pas alors qu'il n'était qu'un bout de chair fraîche qui allait se donner en pâture à des hommes sans scrupule qui abuseraient de sa jeunesse et de sa candeur. Chaque soir, ils lui promettaient un Eldorado qu'il ne verrait jamais. Au début, il était le roi, le petit prince qui a tout le monde à ses pieds. Il choisissait parmi la foule celui dont il serait la victime consentante, répudiant dans un sarcasme cruel ceux qui osaient l'approcher et qui n'étaient pas à son goût. Mais avec le temps, il se fit de moins en moins difficile et tout le monde y passa même ceux qui jadis n'auraient eu aucune chance, ceux qu'il avait insultés, raillés, blessés. Il n'était plus jeune, il faisait partie des murs comme tant d'autres, comme ceux pour qui il n'avait que pitié et dégoût du temps de sa splendeur. Il était mignon pourtant, pas très grand, tout maigre, des cheveux bruns hirsutes et de grands yeux gris parsemés d'éclats noisette et verts. Il avait une certaine innocence dans son regard quand il était à jeun, mais depuis longtemps déjà il n'osait plus franchir les portes du bar sans avoir auparavant éclusé quelques bières. Il fallait oublier qu'il serait là, comme chaque soir, seul et que personne ne lui adresserait la parole. Oublier qu'il finirait au petit matin dans un le lit inconnu. Celui d'un homme de plus qui aurait trois fois son âge, à qui il aura vendu son cul contre quelques verres de trop. Non jamais plus il ne rencontrerait dans ce rade sordide quelqu'un qui ne le regarderait autrement que comme un déchet de bar. 

La semaine passée pourtant, il avait bien rencontré quelqu'un, un garçon magnifique, plus jeune que lui, mais qui visiblement avait dû en endurer assez pour avoir l'air plus dur que le reste de la population de ce trou. Il était beau, Il avait des yeux d'un bleu à faire pâlir les océans, une peau matte et cuivrée tendue par des muscles fins et puissants et des cheveux en bataille qui lorsqu'il ne souriait pas lui donnait un air plus boudeur que méchant. Ce garçon-là l'avait approché, ils avaient parlé, ils étaient allé chez lui... 

Il repensait à ces moments-là quand une main d'une finesse et d'une souplesse plus féline que féminine passa sous son nez. Elle était prolongée par un bras élégant qui laissait deviner une musculature nerveuse. Il n'était pas maigre ce bras, il était juste profilé. Au bout des doigts se tenait un billet, une grosse coupure. La voix qui appartenait à ce moment d'élégance demanda un Gibson au serveur. Ce dernier renvoya paître le client au son d'un « on ne fait pas ça ici ». Mais sans rien dire de plus, il fit taper ses doigts sur le comptoir comme pour attirer sur le billet, l'attention du barman. Ce dernier s'empressa alors de faire le cocktail. Vincent n'avait pas levé la tête, il n'osait pas se retourner pour voir le reste du corps auquel appartenait une main si parfaite. Mais comme s'ils ne lui obéissaient plus ses yeux remontèrent le long du bras pour aller se poser sur le visage du garçon qui était derrière lui. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et même si ses lèvres fines n'affichaient aucun sourire[1], on pouvait deviner que si tel avait été le cas, Vincent en serait tomber de son tabouret. Ses yeux étaient immenses et l'on pouvait y voir danser une lueur d'une couleur impossible. Le nouveau venu pris son verre et se retourna. La bouche de Vincent s'ouvrit et un son s'en échappa.

Vincent : - Duo ?

L'interpellé se retourna brusquement décrochant un regard de haine à son vis-à-vis.

Duo : - Comment tu m'as appelé ?

V : - Désolé, non j'ai dû me tromper. Excusez-moi ne faites pas attention. 

Effrayé par la réaction cassante du garçon et par la violence du regard qu'il portait sur lui, Vincent se retourna cherchant à fuir l'affrontement. Mais Duo lui saisi le poignet, serrant si fort que l'autre en lâcha son verre qui explosa à ses pieds.

D : - Je t'ai posé une question. J'attends une réponse.

Et il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur l'articulation de Vincent. Sa douleur était si vive que des larmes lui perlaient aux yeux. Duo le transperçait du regard.

D : - Boys don't cry !

Et il planta ses ongles longs dans la chair de sa proie. L'autre ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait prononcé son prénom, rien de plus et l'autre était maintenant fou de rage en train d'essayer de lui casser le bras. Ne sachant plus quoi faire et trop traumatisé pour réfléchir il se risquât. À répéter le prénom. L'autre lui répondit sans desserrer ses doigts, sans calmer la violence de son regard et sans même déplisser les lèvres.

D : - Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? Il y a quatre personnes qui connaissent mon prénom dans cette ville. Tu n'en fait pas partie et l'on ne se connaît pas.

Vincent senti qu'en disant cela son tortionnaire avait une pointe de panique dans sa voie. Comme si l'autre avait autant peur que lui. Alors il se risqua. Il avait déjà vécu un truc bizarre avec son pote et en été sorti vivant alors pourquoi pas une deuxième fois. Et en plus quelque chose ne collait pas avec ce qu'il savait du monstre qui lui faisait face.

V : - Arrête tu me fais mal ! Je te ne connais pas, on s'est jamais vu, c'est vrai ! Mais bon ton pote m'a tellement parlé de toi que, ben, je t'ai reconnu.

D : - Quel pote ?

V : - Le garçon hyper mignon raide dingue amoureux de toi.

À ce moment Duo sentait qu'il allait étriper ce pauvre type. Il était bel et bien tombé sur une de ces fouines d'ozies qui leur collait aux basques. Sauf que celle-là avait décidé de se faire prendre.

D : - Il n'y a personne qui réponde à cette description.

V : - Arrête putain ! Le brun avec les cheveux en pétard, les yeux bleu sombre qui ne dit pas un mot à par pour parler de toi !

Duo commençait à perdre patience il avait devant lui un type qui se faisait passait pour un ami de Heero. Mais la description était bourrée d'incohérence. Il n'avait plus de doute sur qui il avait en face de lui : un espion d'Oz.

D : - Tu es mal renseigné, il y a plusieurs points qui ne collent pas dans la description.

V : - Mais si ! Même qu'il s'appelle Heero, il est fou amoureux de toi mais n'ose pas te le dire et encore moins coucher avec toi. On a passé une nuit entière à en parler...

D : - Quand ça ?

V : - Hein ?

D : - Tu viens de dire que tu avais passé une nuite entière avec lui, même s'il y a encore des trucs qui clochent dans ce que tu me dis, je veux savoir quand est-ce que c'était.

V : - La semaine dernière, mardi ! Vous ne vous êtes pas engueulé à cause de moi au moins, parce que je te le jure, il ne s'est rien passé !

D : - Non, on ne s'est pas engueulé à cause de toi ! Et tu as gagné quelques minutes de vie en plus !

Duo se souvenait bien que mardi dernier Heero était sorti après le dîner. Il avait dit avoir une mission qui lui prendrait quelques heures. Ils n'en surent jamais plus : le soldat solitaire se refusa à dire un mot de plus. Il relâchât enfin le poignet du garçon. 

V : - Pourquoi tu dis qu'il y a des trucs qui ne collent pas dans ce que j'ai dit ?

D : - Parce que Heero ne dit jamais rien, c'est tout juste s'il répond aux questions qu'on lui pose par un grognement.

V : - Ben moi, il m'a parlé. Tu as pas dû trouver le bon sujet de discussion avec lui !

D : - Et quel genre de sujet le rend tout d'un coup bavard ?

V : - Toi ! Sinon c'est vrai que quand tu tentes de lui parler d'autre chose il répond pas.

D : - Mais arrête avec ça ! Il ne m'aime pas, c'est clair ?

V : - Non !

D : - Tu buvais quoi ?

V : - Un whisky coca mais laisse tomber c'est pas grave ! Tu veux pas plutôt que l'on aille chez moi, c'est juste à côté !

D : - C'est ça après t'être tapé Heero, tu voudrais te taper son pote ! C'est non !

V : - Ecoute moi bien ! Si je te propose d'aller chez moi c'est juste que j'en ai marre de ce rade et qu'on serait quand même mieux pour discuter, plutôt que de rester au milieu de tous ces cons qui écoutent aux portes. J'ai pas baisé avec ton pote, j'aurais bien aimé, mais il s'est passé un truc qui a fait qu'on n'est pas allé bien loin. Et après tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur toi, et vu combien il t'aime, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui faire un truc pareil. Parce que moi je l'aime bien ton pote.

D : - Je n'ai pas fini mon verre, alors tu m'accompagnes avec un whisky coca et après on va chez toi ok ?

V- : Ok !

D : - Bon maintenant je vais te raconter une petite histoire qui explique : un que tu te goures, deux pourquoi je suis ici, trois pourquoi je suis un peu irritable !

V : - Toi un peu irritable autant dire que Treize Khushrenada est un peu méchant !

Duo sourit de la comparaison.

D : - Heero t'a parlé de là où il habitait ?

V : - Il m'a juste dit que c'est un assez grand appart que vous partagez avec trois autres amis à vous.

D : - Grossièrement c'est à peu près ça ! Ben ce soir nous étions en train de dîner tous les cinq autour du bar dans le living. L'un d'entre eux a fait une plaisanterie idiote nous traitant de vieux couple, Heero et moi. Tout le monde a ri. Du coup, Heero s'est vexé, il est venu derrière moi a passé ses bras autour de mes épaules. Là je me suis demandé de quelle manière il allait mettre fin à mes jours ! Puis il a tenu à expliquer à tous que : il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, que j'étais juste son plus proche partenaire, mais que de toute façon ce n'était pas la peine d'insister d'avantage avec ça, il ne serait jamais amoureux de personne quelle que soit la personne et qu'il fallait arrêter de jouer avec ce genre de chose parce que ça finirait par blesser quelqu'un et moi en premier lieu. Là-dessus, il est parti dans sa chambre et moi j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air. C'est clair ?

V : - Non !

D : - Comment ça non ?

V : - Non ce n'est pas clair ! Il ne devait pas le penser c'est tout !

D : - Pour qu'Heero aligne un aussi grand nombre de mots à la suite il fallait vraiment qu'il le pense !

V : - N'empêche que ça va à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre soir ! Et ça prouve que j'ai raison sur un point.

D : - Quel point ?

V : - Quand il parle de toi, il devient tout de suite plus bavard. Allez vient je pense qu'il faut que je te raconte un certain nombre de choses !

D : - Juste une dernière chose avant d'y aller. Tu as dit qu'il y avait un truc qui avait empêché que vous baisiez ensemble. C'est quoi ?

V : - Je pense effectivement que tu as le droit de savoir, mais pas ici s'il te plait. Je te promets que je commencerai par ça.

Ils quittèrent donc le bar et après avoir parcourus une cinquantaine de mètres et grimpé cinq étages ils pénétrèrent dans le studio de Vincent.

V :- Installe toi, je vais faire du café.

Quelques instants après et après avoir échangé quelques poncifs sur la décoration de l'appartement du garçon, la conversation reprit là où ils l'avaient laissé dans le bar.

V : - Donc n'ayant pas réussi à échanger plus de dix mots avec lui je lui ai proposé de passé à la pratique. Déjà première surprise quand je lui ai tendu le tube de lubrifiant, il m'a dit que ce serait plus pratique si c'était moi qui le mettait ! J'ai pas bien compris sur le coup, mais il a insisté et visiblement il voulait que ce soit moi qui le prenne ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant !

D : - Quoi Heero passif ? C'est pas possible !

V : - Ben pourtant et il me l'a reconfirmé par la suite quand on a parlé de toi, mais bon ! 

D : - Tu peux m'en dire plus là ?

V : - Non je suis désolé, je ne pense pas que je t'en dise plus sur ce sujet. Je pense qu'il m'a dit ça en étant persuadé que je ne le répèterai jamais à personne et surtout pas à toi ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Les fantasmes, c'est vachement perso !

D : - Et nous ces amis ?

V : - Ben toi je le vois mal t'en parler. Et puis il m'a dit que Quatre c'était déjà ton confident que Trowa était le petit ami de Quatre et qu'ils devaient tout se dire et qu'enfin Chang ben ça le faisait pas !

D : - On peu ne pas dire qu'il ait eu tort !

V : - Donc j'étais en train de lui mettre du gel et lui il était sur le dos en train de gémir, les yeux fermés. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'à ce moment précis il n'était pas mentalement avec moi. Mais bon j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de comportement ! Bêtement je me suis mis à parler. Et là il est sorti de sa transe et comme un éclair, il s'est relevé et je me suis retrouvé avec un flingue appuyé sur la tempe.

D : - C'est tout lui ça !

V : - Et il m'a dit un truc que j'ai pas compris.

D : - Omae o korosu

V : - Vi c'est ça !

D : - C'est du japonais. Ça veut dire : je vais te tuer.

V : - Logique ! Enfin tu comprends qu'après j'étais plutôt refroidi !

D : - Tu as le sens de la formule !

V : - Du coup, je me suis relevé, je suis allé chercher mon peignoir dans la salle de bain et quand je suis revenu c'est là que l'on s'est mis à papoter.

D : - Et c'est là que je ne te croie plus !

V : - Quand je suis revenu de la salle de bain, il tenait un bout de papier entre ses doigts. Ça semblait bien être une photo. Alors je lui ai demandé si c'était le garçon auquel il pensait quand je le caressais. Et il a répondu que oui !

D : - Me dis pas qu'il se trimbale avec une photo de moi !

V : - Ben si ! je lui ai demandé comment tu t'appelais et il m'a répondu : c'est mon baka c'est Duo.

D : - Ah ben oui c'est bien moi ! Tu as vu la photo ?

V : - Non il n'a pas voulu me la montrer ! Il m'a juste dit que c'est une photo de vous deux, prise il y a quelques mois à Montmartre à Paris.

D : - Le salaud !

V : - Pourquoi ?

D : - Je me souviens, très bien de cette photo. J'avais insisté pendant des heures pour qu'on se fasse prendre en photo à cet endroit. Il avait fini par craquer et on avait demandé à un couple de japonais...

V : - de prendre la photo et tu avais insisté encore pour que tu le tiennes par la taille et lui par le cou. Et ça avait bien fait rire les japonais. Il a piqué la photo en allant chercher le développement. 

D : - Il m'a dit que ça avait pas dû marcher !

V : - Je crois qu'il y tient beaucoup à cette photo. Il la garde dans la pochette de son palm. Et du reste quand il la regardait il avait un très beau sourire. C'est la première fois de la soirée qu'il a souri.

D : - Et c'est tout ce qu'il a dit sur moi !

V : - Non loin de là ! Ensuite je lui ai de mandé de te décrire physiquement. Tu peux me croire ça n'avait rien de technique sa description ! 

D : - Comment ça ?

V : - J'aurais du mal à redire les mots qu'il a employés mais... Je ne voudrais pas te choquer !

D : - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu ne risques pas me choquer !

V : - Juré ? Bon et bien quand il t'a décrit c'était tellement sensuel que j'ai eu une érection !

D : - On nage en pleine science-fiction ! Heero ne peut pas être sensuel ! 

V : - Quand il parle de toi, si ! On en revient toujours à ça. Je te promets que ce garçon t'aime de tout son être et que ça transpire par tous les pores de sa peau.

D : - Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ce qu'il a dit ce soir !

V : - Ouai ! C'est vrai que c'est pas logique !

D : - Vous avez discuté combien de temps après ça ?

V : - Je sais plus trop ! On a dû quitter le bar vers les onze heures et il devait être minuit et demi quand on a commencé à parler de toi et il est parti à cinq heure du mat.

D : - Est-ce que tu l'as entendu dire une seule fois pendant ces cinq heures qu'il m'aimait ?

V : - Pas directement c'est vrai, mais il doit te le réserver. Par contre il y avait ce petit mot d'amour qu'il prononçait à tout bout de champs. Je suis certain que ça veut dire « mon amour » ou « mon ange» enfin un truc super romantique tu vois. Vu la façon dont il le disait même si je n'ai pas compris le mot, il y avait tellement d'amour qui s'exprimait quand il prononçait ces deux syllabes !

D : - C'était quoi ? Kenshi ? Koibito ? Duo-kun ?

V : - Non c'était : baka ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

D : - Crétin.

V : - Eh crétin toi-même, j'ai pas étudié le japonais moi à l'école !

D : - Non, je répondais juste à ta question. Baka ça veut dire crétin en japonais !

V : - beuh !

D : - Vi ! Mais il est vrai que des fois, je me demande si c'est pas affectueux la façon dont il l'emploie. 

V : - Ben là-dessus il y a aucun doute ! Déjà il disait toujours « mon baka » si ça n'avait pas été affectueux, il aurait dit « l'autre baka » ou « le baka » il n'aurait pas utilisé le possessif ! Et en plus quand il t'appelait comme ça c'était que pour raconter des trucs mignon qui le faisait sourire ou qui lui plaisait bien !

D : - Stop ! Heero ne dit jamais que quelque chose lui plait ou lui déplait !

V : - Non mais quand il dit que tu fais un truc et que ça lui manque quand tu le fais plus et bien on peut quand même en conclure que ça lui plait !

D : - Exemple ?

V : - Quand tu dors dans son lit quand il n'est pas là !

D : - Oups ! Il s'en est rendu compte ! Comment ?

V : - Ton odeur et les cheveux que tu laisses dans ses draps. C'est assez facile d'identifier le propriétaire de cheveux châtains de plus d'un mètre de long ! Il m'en a même montré un !

D : - Non déjà la photo, j'ai du mal à y croire, mais le cheveu, c'est impossible ! 

V : - Tu as jamais remarqué qu'il avait un truc autour du cou ? 

D : - Oui une espèce de collier porte bonheur hyper fin quasiment invisible. C'est un fil d'or de Méoptna. C'est une tribu de la cordillère des Andes qui nourrit d'or des chenilles de vers à soie et du coup les chenilles produisent une soie d'or que les indiens transforment en fil.

V : - C'est joli comme histoire. Totalement délirant, mais c'est joli. C'est Heero qui t'a raconté ça ?

D : - Ben oui !

V : - Je comprends mieux ton surnom alors !

D : - Pourquoi, c'est quoi alors si c'est pas ça ?

Vincent ramassa un cheveu égaré de Duo et se le mit autour du cou.

V : - Et voilà moi aussi je suis un indien Méoptruc

Duo resta hébété un moment.

D : - Alors il sait que je squatte son lit quand il n'est pas là ! 

V : - Vi ! Il m'a même dit qu'il espérait que pendant que nous étions ensemble, lui et moi, tu sois dans son lit, pour que le lendemain soir, il puisse dormir dans ton odeur !

D : - J'ai vraiment du mal à reconnaître Heero dans ce que tu me décris ! Il est tellement loin de ça avec moi ! Il y en a d'autres comme l'histoire de son lit ?

V : - Son ordinateur ?

D : - Aie ! Ça c'était couru d'avance qu'il s'en doute ! Mais il a qu'à changer son mot de passe de temps en temps aussi !

V : - Le mot de passe que tu utilises, c'est bien lui qui te la donné ?

D : - Oui un jour où il était à l'extérieur et il avait besoin d'avoir un truc dessus. Alors il m'a demandé de regarder.

V : - Oui et il était même vachement loin ! Il était au bar en face de votre appart de l'époque ! Il se doutait que tu chercherais un jour ou l'autre à aller sur son portable. Alors il a généré un compte spécifique pour toi et quand tu te logues sur le portable, il sait quand et ce que tu y as vu.

D : - Merde !

V : - Il y a un truc qui l'étonne vachement. C'est que tu as le même ordinateur avec le même disque dur et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi le sien affichait une capacité d'un tiers inférieure au tien. Le tiers restant il n'y a que lui qui y a accès. Il contient tout ce qu'il a pu récupérer comme vidéo sur toi et les photos qu'il a fait.

D : - Des vidéos ?

V : - Avec son palm ou avec la caméra sur son ordinateur. Quand tu l'allumes, elle se met à te filmer ! Il m'a dit que celle qui l'amusait le plus c'est celle ou tu découvres un dossier « Réléna nue ».

D : - Le pourrit ! J'avais jamais compris l'intérêt de ce dossier vide sur son ordi ! Vraiment, Vincent, je n'y comprends plus rien ! 

V : - C'est comme s'il refusait d'admettre les sentiments qu'il a pour toi ! Pourtant c'est si évident qu'ils sont si forts ! Tu vois là, il doit faire les cent pas en attendant que tu rentres.

D : - N'exagères pas non plus !

V : - Duo, tu sais il s'inquiète vachement pour toi. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir s'il ne te savait pas en sécurité et qu'à chaque fois que tu rentrais il avait besoin de s'assurer de visu que tu étais bien en un seul morceau.

Duo se mit à réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Vincent. C'était totalement loufoque. Heero ne lui avait jamais sauté au cou quand il rentrait de mission. Non, au contraire systématiquement quand il arrivait, Heero venait, le regardait de la tête aux pieds et repartait à son travail sans dire un mot. Mais ça, il l'aurait fait pour chaque pilote. Enfin, Duo s'imaginait qu'il le ferait pour n'importe quel autre pilote. Quand l'un d'entre eux rentrait de mission, c'était toujours lui, Duo, le premier à sauter dans les bras du pilote pour s'assurer que ce dernier allait bien. Cela avait le don d'énerver au plus haut point un chinois de sa connaissance quand il se retrouvait avec un natté pendu à son cou. Et toujours ensuite, Duo allait prévenir le japonais que leur ami était bien sain et sauf. Vincent avait raison, Il n'y avait que pour lui que Heero lâchait tout pour venir s'assurer en personne de son état de santé général. Comment l'avait-il pas observé par lui-même ?

D : - C'est complètement dingue !

V : - Alors tu vas finir par me croire quand je te dis qu'il est fou amoureux de toi ?

D : - Le problème reste entier : il n'est pas prêt à l'admettre. Depuis déjà très longtemps, on lui bourre le crâne avec l'idée qu'il ne doit pas avoir de sentiment. Et la personne qui lui ressasse ça sans arrêt a toute sa confiance et il ne mettra jamais en doute sa parole !

V : - Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ! Comment et pourquoi on pourrait s'amuser à faire croire ça à quelqu'un, à part dans le but de le rendre complètement cinglé ! Ils veulent en faire quoi ? Un robot ?

D : - Oui !

A la réponse de Duo, Vincent resta sans voix. Et un blanc de plusieurs minutes s'en suivit.

D : - Il t'a dit quoi au juste sur son travail ?

V : - Pas grand-chose, que vous étiez pilotes et que vous transportiez des personnalités importantes. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

D : - Vincent après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je pense que je te dois la vérité. Heero me tuerait s'il savait que je vais te la dire, mais je ne mens jamais. Nous sommes bien des pilotes. Nous ne pilotons pas des navettes mais des gundams. Nous sommes des soldats. Nous avons été entraînés chacun de notre côté par cinq professeurs. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de l'opération Météores. Chacun d'entre nous a reçu un entraînement très différent. Le mentor de Heero a voulu faire de lui un soldat parfait qui ne se préoccupe que de sa mission, sans aucune considération pour sa vie ou pour celle de ses coéquipiers. On pourrait mourir à côté de lui qu'il ne devrait pas lever le petit doigt. Depuis quelque temps Heero n'agit plus comme ça il lui est déjà arrivé de nous faire passer avant la mission. Ça lui a à chaque fois valu pas mal de problèmes avec J, son mentor. Alors tu imagines ce que représente pour lui l'idée même d'aimer quelqu'un !

V : - Ah ben merde alors !

D : - Comme tu le dis !

V : - Mais pourtant il t'aime !

D : - C'est ça le pire, ça doit lui foutre pas mal de bordel dans le crâne tout ça !

V : - Oh putain ! Que je suis con !

D : - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

V : - Je crois que j'ai fait une bourde monumentale ! Pour l'attirer ici j'ai été obligé de lui dire que le sexe n'avait rien à voir avec les sentiments. Il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de baiser ensemble car il ne m'aimait pas. S'il a ce genre de connerie en tête, il va penser que ce qu'il ressent pour toi ce n'est que de l'attirance physique et ça va être dur de lui faire comprendre autre chose. Putain que je suis con !

D : - Arrêtes ! Je ne pense pas que tu sois con bien au contraire ! Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ?

V : - Tu m'en veux quand même non ?

D : - Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? J'aime Heero comme un dingue depuis le premier instant où je l'ai vu et tu viens de me dire que Heero m'aime aussi. Jamais j'aurais pu espérer entendre quelque chose qui me fasse plus plaisir.

V : - Et te foute en même temps autant dans la merde !

D : - Certes !

V : - Comment tu vas faire ?

D : - Je sais pas, jusque-là c'était facile, je me disais qu'il ne m'aimait pas et j'arrivais à gérer ça.

V : - Duo, ça va ?

D : - Non pas trop, je me sens un peu paumé !

V : - On va y arriver. Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution !

D : - Tu en a déjà beaucoup fait Vincent. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de plus !

V : - Tu es dur avec moi là ! Si Heero s'est confié à moi comme avec personne d'autre, il reviendra peut-être me voir pour me parler. Et maintenant que j'ai quelques infos qu'il me manquait, je pense que j'y arriverai.

D : - Vincent tu es un amour. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour nous ? Après tout à nous deux on t'a gâché deux soirées !

V : - Vous n'avez rien gâché du tout ! Au contraire si je fais ça je le fais avant tout pour moi ! Tu sais combien de personnes m'ont parlé dans ce bar au cours de cette dernière année ?

D : - ben non !

V : - Et biens si on ne compte pas les vieux libidineux qui m'ont demandé ce que je voulais boire pour pouvoir me sauter ensuite. Si je compte bien, il y a deux personnes qui m'ont parlé. Toi et Heero. Et même si on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, et qu'il est peut-être un peu tôt pour de telles effusions. Si je devais compter autour de moi, vous êtes mes deux seuls amis !

D : - Cinq on est cinq. On partage toujours à ce niveau-là nos ennemis comme nos amis.

V : - C'est adorable de ta part, mais ils ne me connaissent même pas ! 

D : - Le fait de savoir ce que tu veux faire pour Heero et moi leur suffira amplement pour se faire une idée.

V : - Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça me fait de me sentir utile à quelqu'un !

D : - Tu dois quand même m'en vouloir puisque à cause de moi tu n'as pas pu mettre Heero dans ton lit ?

V : - Non vraiment pas ! Et franchement c'est pas exactement l'homme de mes rêves !

D : - Ah ! Et il est comment l'homme de tes rêves ?

V : - J'ai un énorme faible pour les asiatiques !

D : - Heero a des origines japonaises !

V : - Ce n'est pas assez flagrant ! 

D : - Alors tant mieux !

V : - Il me reste plus qu'à me trouver un beau chinois !

D : - Heero t'a parlé de Chang Wufei?

V : - Non mais franchement Quatre est arabe et il est blond aux yeux bleus et Heero est japonais et il a les cheveux bruns en pétards et il a lui aussi les yeux bleu. Quant à toi excuse- moi mais avec tes yeux violets et ta natte châtain tu n'es pas le prototype de l'Américain de base. Alors votre chinois, je préfère pas imaginer à quoi il ressemble.

Sur cette analyse des plus pertinentes, les deux commères éclatèrent de rire de concert.

D : - Et toi à part le fait de ne pas avoir trouvé le chinois de tes rêves, tu m'as rien dit sur toi !

V : - Bof tu sais c'est pas très intéressant et plutôt déprimant même. Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de perdre ton temps avec ça !

D : - Au contraire. On est amis n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je t'écoute

V : -...[2]

TBC 

1- Si ça lui arrive de faire la gueule, j'ai vérifié ! 

2- Vraiment si ça intéresse quelqu'un je me fendrai peut-être d'une biographie mais comme j'en doute...


	2. Nouvelle mission

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivs@free.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing 

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot – pas mal de Shonen-ai, et une touche de lemon. 

Couple : Bon vous vous doutez qu'il y aura un truc entre 1 et 2 mais comme c'est tout le but de l'histoire j'en dirai pas plus. Sinon il y a forcement 3+4+3 et ça se termine par du (1,2,3,4,5,6,9,V...)-(R,O,J,M...).

Remarque : au départ cette fics était un coup de gueule contre un truc qui me choque pas mal dans GW. Donc voilà c'est une histoire moralisatrice autant qu'un Yaoi qui met en scène des ados de 15 ans puisse l'être !!! C'est un OS en 5 parties. Pour une fois je suis assez content du titre, je trouve qu'il colle assez bien à l'histoire. 

Ne pas oublier : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

**Quand la branche casse 2e mouvement : ****Nouvelle mission**

Quand Duo rentra à l'appartement qui leur servait de planque, il était près de cinq heures du matin. Il entra dans le salon afin de se rejoindre la cuisine espérant soutirer un reste de pizza au frigo. Assis dans le canapé, lui tournant le dos, Heero était là pianotant sur son portable.

D : - Je suis rentré

H : - hum.

Au moment où il passait derrière lui, Heero déposa son portable sur la table du salon et commença à se lever. Duo lui posa une main sur l'épaule l'invitant à rester assis, fit le tour du canapé et vint s'asseoir à côté du japonais.

D : - Ça te dérange pas si on parle un peu avant d'aller se coucher ?

H : - hum.

D : - Tu m'en veux d'être rentré si tard ?

Heero ne répondit pas, mais passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et le fit basculé sur le côté laissant la tête du natté se reposer sur ses genoux. Duo quoique surpris se retourna sans quitter sa position allongée de manière à pouvoir voir Heero faiblement éclairé par l'écran de son ordinateur.

D : - Tu t'es inquiété ?

H : - hum.

D : - Je suis sorti prendre un verre dans un bar et j'ai rencontré un garçon super sympa. On est allé chez lui et on a pas mal discuté. Il s'appelle Vincent.

Duo sentit très distinctement le corps du japonais se crisper sous lui.

H : - Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Il y avait de la jalousie dans la question de Heero, il était jaloux. Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même s'il avait encore du mal à y croire, Vincent disait vrais Heero avait des sentiments.

D : - Non on a parlé de toi.

H : - Pas très intéressant !

D : - Si au contraire. Dis Hee-Chan, je peux la voir la photo ?

H : - Il t'a tout raconté ?

D : - Non ! Il m'a dit que tu souriais en regardant cette photo c'est tout.

Heero sorti son palm de sa poche et ouvrit la pochette pour en extraire religieusement le morceau de papier brillant. Il caressa l'image avant de la tendre au natté.

H : - Tu veux la garder ? Demanda-t-il avec un tremblement dans la voix.

D : - Non ! Ça me fait plaisir que ce soit toi qui la garde.

H : - Merci.

Heero remis la photo à sa place et recommença à effleurer délicatement, du bout de ses doigts, les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant les yeux de Duo. Duo leva alors son doigt vers le cou de son ami et caressa le fin fil de cheveux qu'il ceignait.

D : - Tu as pas peur de le perdre pendant tes missions ?

H : - Non, au pire j'en ai d'autres.

D : - Ça me rassure. 

H : - Baka !

D : - Moi aussi !

H : - Quoi ?

D : - Non rien ! je pensais à autre chose.

H : - Duo on a une nouvelle mission.

D : - Quoi ?

Duo se releva brusquement, mais Heero le rattrapa le forçant à ne pas bouger.

H : - Baby sitting ! 

D : - C'est quoi cette connerie ?

H : - La femme d'un ambassadeur a été assassinée alors que celui-ci était dans les colonies. Comme ils pensent que les assassins peuvent vouloir s'en prendre à l'enfant, ils ont pensé qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec nous en attendant le retour de son père. Et que celui-ci puisse les mettre tous les deux à l'abri.

D : - Et tu sais ça depuis quand ?

H : - Un peu après ton départ Réléna nous a amené le... enfin tu vois, avec toutes ses affaires.

D : - Et l'on va devoir supporter ça combien de temps ?

H : - 24 heures.

D : - Et c'est quoi le plan d'action ?

H : - Quatre gagatise et s'occupe dû... 

D : - Il a quel âge ?

H : - Dix mois.

D : - Mais c'est un...

H : - Oui c'est une horreur, ça pue et ça fait un boucan d'enfer !

D : - Mais on va pas être obligé de... En fin toi et moi c'est quoi notre rôle ?

H : - Rassures toi. Donc Trowa et Quatre s'en occupent et Chang qui est aussi gâteux que Quatre s'occupe de l'intendance. Toi tu continues tes repérages dans les bâtiments administratifs de la ville et moi... je m'occupe de la sécurité.

Heero se voyait quand même mal avouer qu'il s'était proposé pour s'occuper de Duo de manière à ce que ce dernier ne se sente pas rejeter après l'arrivée du bébé qui occuperait toute l'attention des trois autres pilotes.

D : - Merci Hee-Chan tu es un ange ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir m'en occuper.

H : - Moi non plus !

D : - Et il est où là le truc ?

H : - Dans ma chambre.

D : - Quoi ! tu t'occupes des veilles de nuit ?

H : - Non. La chambre de Trowa et Quatre est trop petite pour accueillir le petit lit en plus de leur grand lit. Il fait – 5 °C dehors et Wufei dort avec sa fenêtre ouverte donc il en était hors de question. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais apprécié de dormir avec le choriste de dix mois. Donc on l'a mis dans ma chambre et l'on dormira tous les deux dans la tienne.

D : - Quoi ? Pas question !

H : - Duo fais pas l'enfant !

D : - Mais le lit fait un mètre de large c'est trop petit pour dormir à deux !

H : - On s'arrangera.

D : - Et si je te touche, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec le canon ton flingue sur le front.

H : - Baka ! Je le laisserai dans le bureau. Rassuré ?

D : - Mais Heero, c'est vachement gênant !

H : - C'est pas la première fois que l'on dort dans le même lit !

D : - Sauf que l'autre fois le lit était deux fois plus grand que celui-là !

H : - Allé, vas te coucher, je te rejoins.

Quand Heero pénétra dans la chambre Duo était déjà sous la couette. Il était allongé de tout son long, sur le côté, à la limite du matelas prêt à se casser la gueule. Heero retira ses vêtements sans en oublier aucun. Voyant le japonais nu comme un ver, Duo écarquilla les yeux se demandant s'il n'allait pas mourir tout de suite. Puis Heero vint se mettre du côté du lit où était déjà le natté, souleva la couette et s'assit au niveau du caleçon de son ami le repoussant plus loin dans le lit. Puis il s'allongea dans le lit contre le corps de Duo se calant contre lui collant son dos à son torse et son bassin à ses hanches. Il passa une jambe au-dessus de celles de l'américain pour attraper celle du dessus et venir recouvrir les siennes avec. Puis il saisit la main du châtain et la plaça sur sa poitrine. Duo était pétrifié. Heero était contre lui ils n'auraient pas pu avoir une étreinte plus proche. 

H : - Bonne nuit Duo.

Duo eut du mal à articuler sa réponse. Il sentait déjà la respiration du garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras se calmer et devenir régulière et il ne put que constater au bout de quelques secondes que Heero s'était endormi. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de réussir à calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, puis bercé par le souffle régulier de celui qu'il aimait, il s'endormit à son tour.

Quand Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin, il constata qu'il était seul dans le lit. Se redressant dans les cousins, il vit devant lui l'écran LCD géant du salon dans sa chambre. Heero lui avait installé la console de jeux et la télé dans sa chambre pour ne pas qu'il ait besoin d'affronter leur phobie commune : un bébé. C'était adorable de la part de Heero d'avoir pensé à rapatrier la console et l'écran, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul jeu et Duo le connaissait par cœur. Assis par terre à côté du lit, quelqu'un l'observait 

H : - Bien dormis ?

D : - Oups je t'avais pas vu !

H : - Je t'ai installé ta console de jeux !

D : - Vi j'ai vu merci Hee-Chan

H : - Je suis sorti t'acheter de nouveaux jeux, j'espère qu'ils te plairont.

D : - Mais il est quelle heure ?

H : - Bientôt 10 h.

D : - Mais tu t'es levé à quelle heure pour avoir le temps de sortir et de ramener tout ça ?

H : - huit heures.

D : - Mais tu es fou tu as à peine dormi deux heures ! Rassure- moi je t'ai pas jeté du lit en dormant ?

H : - Non je te rassure, j'ai très bien dormi. Je voulais juste que tu aies ça quand tu te réveillerais. Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner.

Sur ce Heero se leva et parti en direction de la cuisine pendant que Duo émerveillé découvrait les nouveaux jeux que le japonais venait de lui offrir.

Heero commença par faire chauffer la poêle pour faire cuire les œufs au bacon. Surveillant d'un œil la cuisson, il tartinait des tranches de pain de mie de Nutella qu'il garnissait ensuite de morceaux de fruits frais, les superposant les unes sur les autres il constitua ainsi quatre énormes sandwichs. Il prépara également quelques tartines de pain beurré avec de la confiture, le pot de beurre de cacahouète, des toasts beurrés recouverts de jambon blanc découpés en bâtonnet pour tremper dans le jaune d'œuf et deux grands verres de jus d'orange frais pressé. Il disposa le tout sur un plateau sous l'œil médusé de Quatre qui n'en revenait pas !

Il arriva dans la chambre arborant une certaine fierté. Duo était toujours assis sur le lit regardant avec passion les boîtiers de ses nouveaux jeux. Quand il leva la tête, il n'en revint pas de voir un petit-déjeuner aussi pantagruélique. De plus la présence, de deux verres, de jus de fruit et deux assiettes d'oeufs au bacon indiquaient qu'ils allaient prendre ce repas en tête-à-tête. Heero déposa le plateau sur le lit, puis enleva son tee-shirt et son jean et rejoignit Duo dans le lit. Le japonais prit l'ensemble des coussins qu'il plaça dans le dos du natté, l'invitant à s'asseoir adossé à la tête du lit. Puis sans mot dire il se glissa entre les jambes de Duo s'adossant au torse de l'américain. Enfin il attrapa la natte châtaigne et la fit passer devant lui, la laissant lui chatouiller son torse nu. Duo ne savait plus où se mettre malgré son caleçon Heero ne pouvait ignorer son membre dur contre ses fesses. La nuit dernière il avait bien réussi à se dégager un petit peu pour éviter le contact, mais là Heero s'était vraiment calé contre lui.

H : - Tu peux pas l'enlever ?

D : - Je suis désolé Heero, mais je peux vraiment pas contrôler ce genre de réaction. Surtout avec toi. Si tu t'avançais un peu ?

H : - Je parlais du caleçon !

Heero faisait déjà glisser le sien en bas de ses chevilles. Duo, toujours plus gêné, rapprocha ses jambes sous les fesses de son ami et commença à se défaire de son boxer, deux mains lui vinrent en aide sur la fin. Heero se réinstalla tout contre Duo emprisonnant l'excitation de l'américain entre ses fesses. Le natté avait beaucoup de mal à avaler sa salive ! Heero remonta la couette sur eux et plaça le plateau sur ses genoux. 

D : - Tu es bien là ? 

H : - Hum ! Ça pourrait être mieux, mais ce ne serait pas pratique pour manger. Et toi ?

D : - J'ai du mal à imaginer comment ça pourrait être mieux !

Et, sur ces mots, il plongea ses lèvres dans le cou de son ami pour y déposer un baisé. Celui-ci lui répondit en caressant de la joue la natte qui passait sur son épaule. Puis il tendit à Duo un des sandwich au Nutella.

H : - Tiens c'est pour toi.

D : - pas tous quand même.

H : - Si.

D : - Il m'a gâté Quatre !

Quand il eu prononcé ces mots, il sentit les épaules de son ami s'effondrer devant lui.

D : - Me dit pas que c'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ?

H : - Si.

D : - Je n'osais pas imaginer que c'était possible que tu ferais ça pour moi ! T'es un amour.

Duo lui refit un bisou dans le cou et le serrant dans ses bras. Heero se redressa un peu plus renforçant son appui sur le natté.

H : - C'est normal. Pour le reste Duo je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoir. C'est uniquement sexuel, je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai dit hier soir. Si cela te dérange, je le comprendrai et j'arrêterai. Le sexe n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments. Je me suis dit que si l'on en avait tous les deux envie on pourrait partager ça.

Duo était partagé entre l'envie de pleurer et de lui taper dessus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient une solution. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, Heero n'était pas prêt à admettre ses sentiments. Et par contre avait parfaitement intégré un des arguments de Vincent.

D : - Et que te dicte ton cœur ?

H : - Je ne sais pas. 

D : - C'est lui qui te dit d'agir comme ça avec moi ?

H : - Oui.

D : - Alors je pense que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

H : - Duo je ne peux pas !

D : - Ce n'est rien Hee-Chan. J'accepte que l'on fasse comme tu le désires.

H : - Merci.

D : - Mais promet moi d'y réfléchir de nouveau.

H : - Promis.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce que le petit-déjeuner fût entièrement fini. Heero les débarrassa du plateau pour se tourner contre Duo posant sa tête sur sa poitrine et lui caressant son ventre plat. Où pouvait-il bien mettre tout ce qu'il était capable d'engouffrer ? 

D : - C'était ça la position que tu voulais prendre tout à l'heure.

H : - Non.

D : - Ah !

H : - Je peux ?

D : - Tu sais bien que je suis d'un naturel curieux !

H : - Merci.

Heero se pencha pour attraper son jean et sorti de l'une des poches un tube de lubrifiant neuf qu'il tendit à Duo.

H : - Tu peux me... J'ai envie de dormir encore un peu dans tes bras.

Duo marqua un temps d'arrêt, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de demande de la part de son japonais. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport entre les deux parties de sa demande ! il ne voulait quand même pas ? Cependant Duo accéda à la requête du brun. Enduisant les deux parties qui allaient être amenées à se rejoindre. Duo était toujours assis, adossé à l'épais matelas de coussins, Heero se tourna alors fasse à lui et glissant ses jambes derrières les fesses de son baka il se fit descendre sur l'excroissance de ce dernier. Duo était en lui. Il récupéra alors la natte de son amant. Il la fit passer dans son dos. Ainsi il pouvait ressentir lui-même de la même façon que son propriétaire la présence de cet appendice de cheveux qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Enfin il passa ses bras autour du torse de l'américain et posa sa tête sur son épaule. À peine quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'endormît. Duo remonta alors la couette sur le dos de sa marmotte et s'endormit à son tour. 

Quand il se réveilla, il était étrangement bien. Un sentiment de plénitude totale rayonnait dans tout son corps. Heero n'avait pas bougé pendant son sommeil, il dormait encore. Duo passa de longues minutes à le contempler. Jusqu'à ce que petit à petit les yeux s'ouvrissent pour laisser apparaître deux prunelles cobalt encore ensommeillées.

D : - Bien dormi Hee-Chan ?

H : - Merci Duo. 

Il s'écarta de l'américain pour le regarder dans son entier quand il se rendit compte que pendant son sommeil, il avait répandu un liquide blanc sur le ventre de son amant. Il rougit de gène à l'idée de s'être laissé allé sur lui. Duo s'en rendant compte le repris dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

D : - Hee-Chan ne t'inquiètes pas ! Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose du même genre à t'avouer.

H : - Merci Duo. Ça aussi j'en avais envie.

D : - On pourra le refaire éveiller ? Et en inversant les rôles ?

H : - Tout ce que tu veux. Mais pour l'instant reste encore en moi.

D : - Heero, je suis le seul ?

H : - Baka.

D : - Je veux dire, est-ce que je suis le seul avec qui tu as ce genre de besoins ?

H : - Oui !

D : - Mais un jour ça te passera.

H : - Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

D : - Alors j'ai le droit de t'aimer ?

H : - Non. Je ne pourrais rien te donner en échange.

Duo soupira et se défit de l'étreinte du brun, l'œil las. Les quelques heures qu'ils venaient de passer s'étaient suspendues à un rêve qui venait de se briser. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard prêt à partir pour continuer son travail d'observation dans les centres administratifs de la ville. Heero n'avait pas bougé, il était resté sur le lit assis face au tas de coussins où reposait le corps de Duo quelques moments au paravent.

H : - Couvres toi bien il gèle dehors.

D : - Promis Hee-Chan.

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Heero resta un moment encore assis sur le lit, immobile. Puis il se leva, attrapa son caleçon, son jean, ses chaussettes et il hésita un moment. Il regardait la chemise de Duo gisant sur le sol. C'était une de ses chemises préférées, ample et d'une très belle couleur framboise. Heero la ramassa, enfila une manche puis l'autre et la boutonna. Il sera alors ses bras contre lui pour augmenter le contact du tissu avec sa peau. Enfin il enfila sa veste et quitta la chambre à son tour. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait ver la porte de l'appartement, il entendit hurler derrière lui.

Q : - Heero Yuy, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

H : - Pas maintenant Quatre

Q : - Si maintenant ! Tu joues à quoi au juste ? Tu devais t'occuper de Duo soi-disant pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Je viens de le voir sortir. Il ne m'a pas dit un mot et tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Alors je voudrais bien que tu m'expliques ce que tu lui as encore dit pour le mettre dans un état pareil !

H : - Quatre je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas avec toi.

Q : - Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle !

Heero alors se retourna. Quatre se tétanisa : depuis la veille au soir et la sortie de Heero il avait complètement remonté ses barrières mentales pour ne plus ressentir ce qui se passait dans la tête du japonais. Ses pensées trop violentes l'auraient tué. Mais là, il n'aurait jamais imaginé assister à un tel spectacle. Heero avait le visage fermé comme si toute vie l'avait quitté et ses paupières étaient de la couleur de la chemise qu'il portait. Il avait pleuré. Quatre repris la parole mais cette fois-ci essayant d'y mettre toute la gentillesse qu'il pouvait avoir.

Q : - Viens Heero. Tu vas tout me raconter.

H : - Non Quatre pas à toi et tu es... Tu es trop proche de Duo.

Q : - Oui tu as raison, je vais appeler Trowa ou Chang ! Tu seras plus à l'aise avec eux.

H : - Merci Quatre, mais ce ne sera pas la peine. Je sors.

Q : - Non Heero, je ne peux pas te laisser sortir dans cet état.

H : - Ne t'inquiète pas je sais très bien où je vais et je ne ferai pas de bêtise.

Q : - Dis moi où tu vas alors !

H : - Je vais voir Vincent.

Q : - Vincent ?

H : - C'est un ami. Duo t'expliquera.

Q : - Ah !

H : - Ne t'inquiète pas c'est un garçon bien !

Heero ouvrit la penderie à la recherche de son imper. Quand il s'en prit violement à Quatre.

H : - Putain c'est pas possible ! Tu vois Duo partir et tu ne lui dit même pas de mettre son écharpe ! Tu veux qu'il attrape la crève ?

Il tendait devant lui l'étole en laine noire du natté.

Q : - Hey ! Calme toi ! Duo est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait !

H : - Non ! Quand il ne va pas bien il ne prend pas soin de lui et il fait des conneries ! 

Q : - Ça te ressemble pas de jouer les mères poules ! Tu t'inquiètes à ce point pour lui ?

H : - Oui ! Il est...

Q : - Il est ?

H : - Non rien !

Q : - Il a pris ton écharpe.

Le ton des deux protagoniste redescendit d'un coup.

H : - Ah ! Elle est pas assez chaude pour lui !

Q : - Je pense qu'elle contenait la chaleur dont il avait le plus besoin.

H : - Hum !

Heero fini de s'habiller et au moment où il empoignait la porte, il rappela Quatre.

H : - Quatre, merci d'avoir tenu les autres à l'écart de cette conversation.

Q : - De rien ! Prends soin de toi Heero.

**TBC**


	3. Quand la branche casse

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivs@free.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing 

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot – pas mal de Shonen-ai, et une touche de lemon. 

Couple : Bon vous vous doutez qu'il y aura un truc entre 1 et 2 mais comme c'est tout le but de l'histoire j'en dirai pas plus. Sinon il y a forcement 3+4+3 et ça se termine par du (1,2,3,4,5,6,9,V...)-(R,O,J,M...).

Remarque : au départ cette fics était un coup de gueule contre un truc qui me choque pas mal dans GW. Donc voilà c'est une histoire moralisatrice autant qu'un Yaoi qui met en scène des ados de 15 ans puisse l'être !!! C'est un OS en 5 parties. Pour une fois je suis assez content du titre, je trouve qu'il colle assez bien à l'histoire. 

Ne pas oublier : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

**Quand la branche casse 3e mouvement******

Quelques coups frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement. Personne n'avait l'habitude de venir le voir. De toute façon il vivait seul. Il n'y avait que ces deux types qu'il avait rencontrés récemment. Mais qu'en aurait-il à faire de lui ? Il n'était qu'un pauvre petit minable juste, à peine capable de se traîner, à moitié bourré, dans un bar chaque soir. Qu'est-ce que ces deux garçons, au demeurant beaux comme des dieux, pouvaient avoir à faire de lui ? Les coups redoublèrent à la porte. Il venait de se prendre sa douche après s'être levé très tard : il avait passé sa nuit a discuté avec l'un d'eux. Ce garçon étrange lui avait parlé d'amitié, mais il ne pouvait y croire. L'espèce humaine ne lui avait pas laissé espérer que quelque chose de bien pouvait un jour lui arriver. Les coups dans la porte redoublèrent comme un appel de détresse. Comment pouvait-il ressentir aussi fort ce qui l'appelait derrière la porte ? Il restait pourtant assis, nageant dans la viscosité de l'échec de sa vie socialo-sentimentale. Sa vie n'était qu'un ratage et celui qui se présentait à la porte était au mieux un huissier au pire la mort à moins que ne fut l'inverse. La porte tremblait sous les coups quand il se décida à bouger et à ouvrir. Un corps lui tomba dans les bras. 

H : - J'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que tu ne serais pas là

V : - Toi tu as eu peur ?

H : - Oui ! C'est une légende ! Il m'arrive d'avoir peur.

V : - Tu l'as déjà dit à quelqu'un ?

H : - Non !

V : - Alors c'est un honneur !

H : - Je n'en suis pas sûr.

V : - Allez rentre tu chiales tellement que l'on risque un dégât des eaux sur le palier et je ne suis pas à jour au niveau des cotisations d'assurances.

H : - Pourquoi tu lui as tout dit ?

V : - Je t'ai dit de rentrer ! Assis toi je vais chercher le café et calme toi !

H : - hum.

V : - Merci !

Quelques minutes plus tard Vincent ramenait deux expressos de la cuisine. Il tendit une tasse à Heero qui était assis sur le bord du canapé comme un gosse qui vient de se faire chopper après avoir volé deux carambars. Vincent s'assit juste à côté de lui.

V : - Raconte.

H : - Je lui ai fait du mal.

V : - Ça ne m'étonne pas. 

Sur ces mots Heero se leva repris l'imper qu'il avait posé sur le lit.

V : - Je croyais avoir compris que tu étais un soldat. Et ta seule réponse c'est la fuite ? Tu n'est pas venu me voir pour te faire plaindre, j'espère ?

H : - Je suis venu parce que je pensais que je pouvais te considérer comme un ami.

V : - L'amitié est un sentiment. Mais laissons cela de côté. Si pense que je suis un ami alors tu es venu parce que tu sais que je serai honnête avec toi. Je ne serais pas digne de ton amitié si je me contentais de dire que tu es un pauvre malheureux incompris. Tu es venu parce que tu attendais de moi que je te dise ce que je pense. Et je suis tout disposé à le faire.

H : - Pourquoi tu lui as tout dit.

V : - Je ne lui ai pas tout dit, je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir parce qu'il était perdu. Parce que tu étais en train de le perdre et que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

H : - Tu lui as dit quoi ?

V : - Que tu l'aimes.

H : - Alors tu lui as menti.

V : - Non ! Mais ça risque nous prendre du temps : dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'a mis dans cet état.

H : - Je lui ai fait du mal.

V : - Bravo, ça fait deux fois que tu le dis ! Explique !

H : - Quoi ?

V : - Bon Duo est parti d'ici à quatre heures la nuit dernière. Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé depuis.

H : - Tout ?

V : - Oui tout !

Heero lui raconta alors dans les moindres détails les douze dernières heures.

V : - Mais t'es un grand malade

H : - J'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes.

V : - Au contraire je pense que si ! Tu crois que c'est innocent ce que tu as fait avec lui ? Tu penses vraiment que deux personnes peuvent avoir ce genre d'attitude s'ils ne s'aiment pas profondément ? Dormir avec son sexe en toi ! Et faire l'amour en dormant, tu penses vraiment que ça s'appelle un rapport sexuel ? C'est un acte de pur amour ! Et tu t'étonnes qu'il ait réagi comme ça ? Il est fort le Duo ! Moi on me fait ça il faut m'interner directement en psychiatrie.

H : - Je ne peux pas l'aimer.

V : - Trouves moi une raison. Une seule !

H : - Il a dû te dire sur notre vrai métier ?

V : - Oui !

H : - Il a bien fait. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait.

V : - Ça n'a pas d'importance, je comprends que ce ne doit pas être facile. Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu dis que tu ne peux pas aimer Duo.

H : - Un soldat ne doit pas avoir de sentiments. 

V : - Et qui est le débile qui a inventé une connerie pareille ?

H : - Vincent si tu veux être mon ami tu dois respecter les gens qui ont de l'importance pour moi. J, mon professeur, m'a appris tout ce que je sais.

V : - Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un vrai con. Duo cherche à te protéger, il ne dira jamais du mal de J. Mais moi je ne suis que ton ami et donc je dis exactement ce que je pense et si quelqu'un t'est néfaste, j'ouvre ma gueule. Et n'ait aucune crainte, si j'avais pensé que Duo pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre te faire du mal, je te l'aurais dit. Mais j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il ne fallait pas que tu aies de sentiments.

H : - C'est une faiblesse et je ne dois pas être faible. Cela pourrait entraver le bon déroulement de nos missions. Pour un soldat, seule la mission a de l'importance.

V : - Dit, sérieux, tu le penses pas ce que tu viens de dire ?

H : - Si !

V : - Tu as conscience que c'est une somme de connerie phénoménale ? Et tu agis toujours suivant ta mission et rien d'autre ?

H : - Oui.

V : - Ça te sert à quoi alors d'avoir un cerveau ?

H : - A trouver des solutions quand un problème m'est posé.

V : - Un ordinateur le fait très bien ! Cette connerie sur la faiblesse d'un soldat qui a des sentiments c'est J qui te l'a mis dans la tête ?

H : - Oui.

V : - Et donc si je comprends bien son souci à ce connard serait que tu fasses plus cas de la survie de tes compagnons que du succès de ta mission ?

H : - Oui.

V : - Et ben, il a pas lu Epaminondas[3] !

H : - Hum ?

V : - Un général grec de l'époque hellénique qui avait formé une armée de couples de garçons. Son armée ne fut jamais défaite au combat car les duos formés agissaient comme un seul homme qui aurait eu deux fois plus de forces. En plus comme ils se protégeaient l'un et l'autre, il avait moins de pertes et donc son armée et ses soldats étaient plus expérimentés. Il lui faudrait combien de temps pour reformer un nouveau Duo ou un nouvel Heero à ton con ?

H : - Des années.

V : - Alors c'est bien une connerie de vous utiliser comme de la chair à canon.

H : - Je ne peux pas m'opposer à lui.

V : - Si tu le peux, si tu le veux. Il suffit de choisir tes priorités.

H : - Duo comprendra.

V : - Et un jour, il en aura marre.

H : - Non.

V : - Si ! Je te jure que ça use plus que tout de donner de l'amour quand tu n'en reçois pas en échange. Un jour, il rencontrera un autre garçon. Il l'aimera moins qu'il ne t'aime toi. Mais comme il lui donnera ce que tu n'auras jamais su lui donner, il te quittera.

H : - Non c'est impossible, il ne me quittera jamais.

V : - Tu es prêt à jouer et risquer que j'aie raison ?

H : - Mais de toute façon je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments !

V : - Il y a bien des choses que tu aimes !

H : - Non ! 

V : - L'autre soir au bar tu as commandé une margarita, c'est bien parce que tu aimes ça !

H : - Non ! C'est ce que prend toujours Duo.

V : - Tu me tues ! Hier soir, il a pris autre chose.

H : - Il prend un Gibson quand il veut se bourrer la gueule.

V : - Donc il voulait se bourrer la gueule. Il n'y a rien que tu aimes ?

H : - Non !

V : - Sauf Duo !

H : - Non !

V : - Et le truc que tu as autour du cou ?

H : - Un porte-bonheur !

V : - Et c'est un hasard si tu porte la chemise qu'il avait hier ?

H : - Ça n'a rien à voir.

V : - Heero arrête de te mentir ! Tu es un être humain donc tu as des sentiments ! C'est naturel et c'est comme ça !

H : - Je n'ai pas le droit !

V : - C'est une question de chois.

H : - Il faudrait que je renonce à tout et rien ne me dit que Duo sera d'accord pour en faire autant.

V : - Attention Heero là tu viens d'admettre plus que tu ne l'aurais voulu.

H : - Non ! je ne peux pas l'aimer !

V : - Tu as mal au ventre ?

H : - Non !

V : - Ça fait cinq minutes que tu te malaxes les abdos.

H : - Ok je me sens pas bien.

V : - Tu me montres la photo de Duo ?

H : - Pourquoi ?

V : - Comme ça par curiosité.

Heero sorti son palm de la poche de son jean et tendit la photo de Duo et lui à Vincent. Ce dernier y jeta à peine un œil et la colla sous le nez du japonais. Qui esquissa un sourire en voyant le cliché.

V : - Ça va mieux ton ventre ?

H : - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

V : - Parce que je ne suis pas débile et que j'ai très bien vu que tu as commencé à avoir mal au ventre quand j'ai commencé à évoquer l'idée que Duo pourrait te quitter. Et que je suis sûr que rien que d'avoir vu son sourire sur papier glacé ça t'a guéri.

H : - Vincent je te déteste !

V : - J'en suis immensément honoré ! Tu es un bon pilote ?

H : - Oui je suis un bon pilote, un des meilleurs.

V : - Ce n'est pas l'avis de Duo ! Il dit que tu es le meilleur.

H : - Il m'aime et m'idéalise. Il est meilleur que moi.

V : - Comme c'est trognon ! Bon tu penses vraiment qu'ils pourront se passer de toi et de Duo si vous imposez vos règles ?

H : - On mettrait les espoirs de paix en danger.

V : - Et moi je ne supporterais pas que ma liberté future l'ait été au prix de votre amour et de vos vies. Je conçois bien que vous pouvez y rester mais merde quoi pas que vous fassiez exprès de vous laisser mourir. Avant de vous battre pour nous, commencez à vous battre pour vous. Au moins comme ça vous montrerez l'exemple. Tu penses que beaucoup de gens son prêt à donner leur vie comme ça gratuitement ? Si tu dois donner ta vie que ce soit au moins pour Duo ! 

H : - Mais je suis un soldat !

V : - Arrête avec cette connerie ! Tu as quoi à y gagner à cette guerre si ceux que tu aimes ne peuvent pas profiter de ton sacrifice ?

H : - Ils ne sont pas si nombreux.

V : - Liste.

H : - Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Chang et toi.

V : - Tu as oublié J.

H : - Non.

V : - Donc si je comprends bien tu es prêt à te sacrifier et à sacrifier quatre autres personnes pour que moi je vive dans monde en paix.

H : - Oui.

V : - Alors laisse tomber, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

H : - Si.

V : - Plus que Duo ? 

H : - Duo est comme moi c'est un soldat.

V : - Arrête ! Ne te fout pas de ma gueule ! Fait moi au moins l'amitié d'être honnête avec moi !

H : - Je tiens à lui.

V : - Plus qu'à tout le reste.

H : - Oui mais je n'ai pas le droit, je dois être un soldat solitaire.

V : - Et ça y est, tu recommences ! I'm a poor lonesome cowboy... Et bientôt tu vas me dire que tu as un cheval qui s'appelle Wing[4] ?

H : - Hum ?

V : - Non rien c'est une private joke. Tu l'aimes !

H : - Je sais.

V : - Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

H : - Que je n'arrive plus à me mentir.

V : - Tu as la chose la plus belle qui soit au monde : quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime en retour. Je donnerais tout pour être à ta place.

H : - Tu y auras droit un jour aussi, il n'y a pas de raison tu es quelqu'un de bien Vincent.

V : - Puisse le ciel t'entendre.

H : - Et si je quitte l'armée qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

V : - Ils te rappelleront et accepteront votre union.

H : - Duo ne me suivra pas.

V : - Mais bien sûr que si !

H : - Non il a des intérêts dans cette guerre. Des gens qu'il aimait sont morts.

V : - Duo n'agit pas par vengeance, j'en suis sûr. Et pour toi il est vraiment prêt à tout.

H : - Même à déserter ?

V : - Oui.

H : - Qu'est-ce qui te permet de penser ça ?

V : - Il me l'a dit !

H : - Je l'aime.

V : - Alors cours lui dire

H : - Merci Vincent.

V : - Tu vas mieux ?

H : - Oui. Beaucoup mieux.

V : - Alors c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Et excuse moi pour t'avoir donner mal au ventre. 

H : - C'était légitime. Je te promets que l'on se reverra. Je ne sais pas quand mais on se reverra.

V : - Allez sauve-toi. Il doit se faire un sang d'encre.

H : - Non j'ai dit à Quatre que je venais te voir.

V : - A bientôt Heero

H : - Je te dois beaucoup trop Vincent.

V : - Non tu ne me dois rien. Toi et Duo m'avez prouvé que je pouvais encore servir à quelqu'un.

H : - Tu étais bête d'en douter.

Vincent tendit à Heero son imper et le raccompagna à la porte. Quand celle-ci fut refermée, il s'y adossa et se laissa glisser par terre. De chaudes larmes commencèrent à perler sur ces joues jusqu'à former une marrée incontrôlable. Quoi qu'il sache que ce soir, il dormirait seul, il était heureux de s'être retrouvé et de pouvoir se dire qu'il était autre chose qu'une loque avinée. Il retournerait peut-être au bar ce soir, mais il ne boirait rien avant de partir et se contenterait de coca, sans whisky pour une fois.

3- Véridique

4- Pour celles et ceux qui ont du mal avec cette joke il faut absolument que vous vous jetiez immédiatement sur « Terre de l'Ouest » de Mimi Yuy qui est la meilleure fiction UA que je connaisse.


	4. Réunion de famille

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivs@free.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing 

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot – pas mal de Shonen-ai, et une touche de lemon. 

Couple : Bon vous vous doutez qu'il y aura un truc entre 1 et 2 mais comme c'est tout le but de l'histoire j'en dirai pas plus. Sinon il y a forcement 3+4+3 et ça se termine par du (1,2,3,4,5,6,9,V...)-(R,O,J,M...).

Remarque : au départ cette fics était un coup de gueule contre un truc qui me choque pas mal dans GW. Donc voilà c'est une histoire moralisatrice autant qu'un Yaoi qui met en scène des ados de 15 ans puisse l'être !!! C'est un OS en 5 parties. Pour une fois je suis assez content du titre, je trouve qu'il colle assez bien à l'histoire. 

Ne pas oublier : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

**Quand la branche casse 4e mouvement : ****Réunion de famille**

Quelques heures plus tard Heero était de retour à l'appartement. Il passa une tête dans le salon et salua Quatre, Trowa et Chang. Il leur demanda de ne pas bouger que d'ici une heure au plus il aurait à leur parler. Son visage était détendu et il avait l'air calme. Quatre ne tenant pas voulu en savoir plus et baissa légèrement ses barrières mentales. Un cri de douleur déchira l'espace et le blond s'effondra sur place. Trowa se précipita sur lui pour essayer de le calmer. 

H : - Pourquoi tu as fait ça Quatre, Il fallait pas ! Pas maintenant !

Quelques instants plus tard et quelques gifles douces de Trowa, le bold revenait à lui.

Q : - Ça va aller.

H : - Je dois aller voir Duo. Tout à l'heure Quatre, tu comprendras mieux. 

T : - Il est là, il est dans sa chambre, on l'a à peine vu quand il est rentré. Il est juste sorti pour nous demander où était sa chemise.

H : - Elle n'est pas loin !

T : - Je vois ça. Quatre lui a dit, ça l'a fait sourire.

H : - Il n'a pas...

Q : - Demandé où tu étais ?

H : - Oui.

Q : - Pas exactement ! Quand il est rentré, il a constaté que tu n'étais pas là et il a juste dit : « j'espère qu'il est allé voir Vincent ». Je lui ai dit que c'était le cas.

C : - Vous allez vous décider à nous dire qui est ce Vincent ?

H : - Quelqu'un de bien.

Heero quitta le salon et se dirigea vers la chambre. 

T : - Tu as vu quoi Quatre ?

Q : - De la peur, beaucoup trop de peur.

Duo était effectivement là assis par terre en train de jouer à un des jeux que le brun lui avait offerts le matin même. Heero se baissa et s'installa dans le dos de Duo lui passant les bras autour de la taille. 

D : - Heero il faut...

H : - Chut, pas pendant que tu joues.

L'américain appuya immédiatement sur pause et quitta le casque et les gants de jeux. Heero fit alors le tour du natté pour venir dans la même position que celle dans laquelle ils étaient quelques heures plus tôt. À ceci prêt qu'ils étaient cette fois ci habillés. Heero approcha alors ses lèvres de celles de Duo et y apposa un premier baisé léger. Duo lui voulait parler, il voulait que Heero réponde à ses questions. Mais il réussit à se contrôler et répondit au premier baisé en en déposant un à son tour, aussi léger qu'une plume, sur les lèvres douces de son ami. Heero répondit de nouveau à son tour laissant s'attarder ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, les caressant du bout des siennes. Duo de nouveau répondit par le même geste. Enfin la langue du japonais sortie timidement de sa bouche pour venir dessiner des mots sur les croissants roses de l'américain. Elle y rencontra celle de Duo et enfin les lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour que le baisé se mélange. Les yeux de l'un et de l'autre ne s'étaient pas quittés un seul instant. Le regard de Duo comme paralysé par celui du japonais. Le premier était perdu dans ces pensées. Et lorsque l'étreinte s'arrêta, il ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de questionner son amant.

D : - Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'avais jamais embrassé avant.

H : - Duo, je suis désolé, je t'ai fait du mal bêtement et inutilement.

D : - Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais je...

H : - Chut ! Ce matin tu m'as posé une question, j'y ai répondu. Je voudrais que tu me la repose maintenant cette question. Si elle est toujours d'actualité bien sûr.

D : - Mais oui elle l'est toujours ! Pourquoi elle ne le serait plus ?

H : - Parce que je t'ai fait du mal et que tu pourrais m'en vouloir.

D : - Non ! Mais sentiments pour toi sont trop forts pour ça !

H : - Tu veux bien me reposer la question ?

D : - Tu ne préfères pas que l'on attende quelques temps ? Je sais que c'est peut-être trop optimiste de ma part mais j'espère que tu pourrais changer d'avis. J'ai pas trop envie...

H : - Duo !

D : - Si tu y tiens ! J'ai le droit de t'aimer ?

H : - Oui ! 

D : - Et toi ? 

H : - Duo toi tu sais que je t'aime tu l'as même su avant que je le comprenne moi-même.

D : - C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ?

H : - Oui.

D : - Je suis heureux Hee-Chan.

H : - Pas si vite Duo. J'ai pris une décision. Cette décision ne concerne que moi. Elle implique que je fasse quelque chose d'important. J'aimerais que tu sois là auprès de moi quand je vais le faire. Pour la suite, je ne te force à rien. Je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas. 

D : - Tu m'inquiètes Hee-Chan

H : - Viens.

Heero se leva en proposant sa main à Duo pour l'aider à se lever. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la petite table où se trouvait son portable et invita Duo à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui y faisait fasse. Puis il s'installa sur les genoux de son amant.

H : - Serre moi fort je vais en avoir besoin. J'ai besoin de ta force autant que de la mienne.

Duo s'exécuta. Heero alluma son portable et appela J au bout de quelques instants celui-ci apparu sur l'écran.

J : - Numéro 1. Qu'y a-t'il.

H : - Je m'appelle Heero Yuy. Je vous interdis d'utiliser encore ce chiffre pour me dénommer.

J : - Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ! C'est la meilleure ! Je pense qu'il serait bon que tu reviennes faire un tour par ici que je te remette certaines idées en place.

H : - Non.

J : - Comment ça non ? C'est un ordre numéro 1 !

H : - Je ne réponds plus à vos ordres. Je ne suis plus un soldat. Je vous rends mon gundam et tout ce que vous voulez et je reprends ma liberté.

J : - C'est ridicule ! C'est encore cette peste d'américain qui t'a mis des idées pareilles en tête.

H : - Non il n'y est pour rien, j'ai pris cette décision seul. Il la découvre en même temps que vous.

J : - Allez garçon vient me voir, on en discutera. Je te constituerai une équipe, tu seras aux commandes, tu as une âme de général tu as trop traîné avec ces vas nu-pieds.

H : - Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à vous. Et mon départ ne devrait pas trop vous gêner. Vous devez en avoir des dizaines en stocks, des soldats comme moi.

J : - Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es unique tu le sais bien.

H : - Alors pourquoi nous avoir envoyer à la mort systématiquement ? Pourquoi m'avoir toujours dit que la mission comptait plus que nos vies ? Si on est si indispensable pour le succès de nos missions pourquoi avoir voulu aussi souvent notre mort ?

J : - Mais pas toi ! Les autres on s'en fiche, ils sont remplaçables ! Toi tu es unique.

H : - Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous tuer ? Je n'ai que pitié et dégoût. Vous avez toujours tout fait pour me détruire allant jusqu'à me faire croire que je ne pouvais pas éprouver de sentiments. Vous saviez que je souffrirais, vous saviez que chaque fois que je penserais à Duo le fait de ne pas avoir le droit de l'aimer me ferait l'effet de milliers de lames qui transpercent de part en part. Vous saviez que j'aurais des sentiments mais vous avez tout fait pour me faire croire le contraire, quitte à jouer avec ma vie et ma folie.

J : - Tu es un soldat et tu ne dois pas avoir de sentiment !

H : - Et bien envoyez un robot à ma place ! Vous m'avez fait sciemment souffrir. Vous saviez qu'un jour ou l'autre j'allais aimer et que ça me rongerait, que ça me détruirait. Vous avez tout fait pour m'anéantir. Alors aujourd'hui je pars, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Je refuse de continuer à recevoir des ordres qui nient toute valeur à la vie de ceux que j'aime que ce soit mes amis ou Duo.

J : - C'est de la désertion

H : - Exactement. Et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre moi ou contre Duo, je vous retrouverai et je vous rendrai toute la souffrance que vous m'avez infligé au centuple. Et vous êtes très bien placé pour savoir à quel point j'en suis capable.

Sur ces mots Heero coupa la communication. Duo était pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : le soldat parfait venait de déserter pour pouvoir vivre son amour pour lui. Voyant que Duo ne le lâchait plus le japonais resta assis sur les genoux du natté. 

H : - Duo cette décision n'appartient qu'à moi. Je ne te demanderais jamais de me suivre.

D : - Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

H : - Je n'ai pas dit ça. Au contraire, mais je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes tout à cause de la décision que je viens de prendre.

D : - Mais je reste avec toi ! Je pars avec toi !

H : - Mais les raisons pour lesquelles tu fais cette guerre ?

D : - Elles ne sont pas aussi fortes que l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

H : - Et les morts de l'église ? Le père Maxwel et sœur Helen ?

D : - Ils sont morts. Nous on est encore un peu vivant. 

H : - Tu n'aurais pas l'impression de les trahir ?

D : - Non ! Ils ne m'ont jamais rien demandé de la sorte. Et si j'agissais dans ce sens, cela voudrait dire que je n'agis que par vengeance et ce serait la pire des choses. Agir par amour va quand même beaucoup plus dans le sens de ce qu'ils m'ont enseigné.

H : - Alors tu es prêt à partir avec moi ?

D : - Jusqu'au bout du monde.

H : - J'avais si peur que tu ne veuilles pas !

D : - Jamais je te laisserai et ça tu le sais, je t'ai toujours collé comme un vieux sparadrap depuis que je te connais. 

H : - On ne doit pas traîner. D'ici une heure au plus ils seront ici pour nous arrêter.

D : - Tu as une idée d'où l'on va aller ?

H : - Non mais j'ai acheté une voiture, elle nous attend en bas. Rassemble tes affaires, je vais chercher le sac.

Heero sorti un jeu de clé de la poche de son jean et le lança à Duo. Puis il sortit de la chambre pour revenir avec un énorme sac déjà à moitié rempli. Il en extrait cinq téléphones portables neufs. Et commença à ranger leurs affaires dans le sac. Il y plaça lui-même les jeux et la console de Duo, il roula l'écran vidéo le mit dans le sac. Puis il s'installa à son ordinateur, il prit la photo dans son palm et la numérisa puis l'imprima. Au dos il écrivit « A toi Vincent merci pour tout Heero ». Duo rajouta deux mots et signa à son tour. Il prit dans le sac un nouvel ordinateur portable et le connecta au premier. Il transféra les données auxquelles il tenait : quelque gigaoctet de photos et de vidéo de Duo et son carnet d'adresse.

H : - Il nous reste un truc à faire !

D : - Ça va pas être facile !

H : - Non.

Heero pris le sac et sorti de la chambre.

D : - Tu ne prends pas ton portable, ni ton palm ?

H : - Il y a un mouchard dessus ils pourraient nous retrouver trop facilement. Prends le nouveau pour récupérer tes données sur le tien. 

Ils se rendirent donc dans le bureau où Duo à son tour récupéra ses affaires personnelles sur son ordinateur. Puis ils se présentèrent, la main dans la main, devant leurs amis. 

H : - On a décidé de partir.

Q : - Hein ? Vous prenez des vacances ? Ça vous fera du bien c'est une très bonne idée.

H : - Non Quatre on part définitivement. J'ai annoncé à J que je désertais et Duo vient avec moi.

Q : - Ce n'est pas possible ?

H : - je ne voulais plus que l'on me force à ne pas accepter les sentiments que j'ai pour vous. Je ne voulais plus de ces ordres où l'on me demandait de faire passer la mission avant vos vies. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. À moins que cela ne change profondément.

Q : - Tu es sûr de toi ?

H : - Oui. Tu peux me faire confiance Quatre, je vais très bien et je ne me suis jamais senti bien.

Quatre relâcha ses barrières mentales et chercha à sonder le japonais. La peur avait entièrement disparu, il sentait qu'il était serein. Oui il allait bien.

H : - J'ai acheté ces téléphones, ils sont tous à des faux noms donc théoriquement il n'y a pas de risque qu'ils permettent à qui que ce soit de nous repérer. Les numéros de chacun sont en mémoire. Wufei j'ai un service à te demander, je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre notre décision et que tu dois nous en vouloir, mais j'aimerais que tu me rendes ce service.

C : - Tu te trompes Yuy. Je suis content pour vous et j'accepte votre choix parce que vous êtes mes amis. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

H : - Je voudrais que tu remettes ce téléphone et cette photo à un garçon. Il s'appelle Vincent, il n'est pas très grand, assez maigre, châtain foncé avec des yeux gris. Je t'ai mis l'adresse d'un bar où tu as toutes les chances de le trouver, ainsi que son adresse, si tu ne le trouves pas dans le bar il y a aussi une photo de lui.

C : - Je le ferai dès ce soir.

H : - Merci mes amis.

T : - Tu as coupé la langue à Duo ?

D : - Excusez-moi c'est tellement nouveau pour moi. On a de la peine de vous quitter.

Q : - Je parle pour moi, mais je suis hyper fier de la décision que vous avez pris. Vous avez tout mon soutien et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous savez où vous adresser !

D : - Heero a vidé quelques comptes de OZ en grosses coupures dans le sac. On a de quoi voir venir. Mais compte sur moi pour ne pas te lâcher comme ça.

T : - On va voir ce que l'on peut faire pour vous soutenir.

C : - Ça nous concerne tous. On est de tout cœur avec vous.

H : - En attendant Réléna ne devrait pas tarder à venir récupérer le paquet.

Q : - Ça s'appelle un enfant Heero !

H : - Dites lui simplement que l'on est sorti prendre un verre et que vous êtes au courrant de rien.

Q : - Allez sauvez-vous.

Les aux revoirs furent brefs et quelques secondes plus tard une voiture démarrait dans la rue klaxonnant sur l'air d'un hymne révolutionnaire.

Comme prévu Réléna passa un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Quand elle leur annonça la nouvelle, les trois garçons présents parurent très surpris d'apprendre que Heero avait déserté. Ils répondirent qu'ils n'étaient évidemment pas au courrant. Il était sorti avec Duo prendre un verre et qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. Réléna alla jeter un œil dans la chambre des garçons et découvrit que celle-ci était complètement vide. Elle retourna alors voir les pilotes pour leur annoncer que non seulement Heero leur avait faussé compagnie, mais que visiblement Duo avait fui avec lui. Jouant la comédie à la perfection, ils s'offusquèrent que leurs compagnons ne leur aient rien dit. Réléna les laissa donc là en leur exprimant sa profonde peine que Heero ait agi ainsi et leur assurant son soutien moral face à cette difficile épreuve.

Quelques minutes après Trowa et Quatre s'isolaient un moment.

T : - A Quoi tu penses Quatre ?

Q : - Que je ne suis pas prêt à te dire ce que je pense.

T : - Alors laisse-moi te dire que je pense qu'ils ont eu raison d'agir ainsi et que l'on devrait en faire autant.

Q : - Une navette part pour L 04 dans deux heures, on pourrait aller s'y installer. Je m'occuperais des affaires de mon père et personne ne pourra venir nous en déloger.

T : - Tu y avais pensé toi aussi !

Q : - Oui ! Mais ça m'embête pour Chang. On ne va pas le laisser seul ?

T : - Chang est un solitaire. Il ne s'en portera pas plus mal au contraire.

Q : - Bon on va lui parler ?

T : - Oui !

Ils rejoignirent donc Chang dans le salon, celui-ci était assis sur le canapé plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne méditait pas il avait l'air beaucoup plus torturé que zen.

Q : - Wufei on a quelque chose à te dire.

C : - Vous aussi allez déserter ?

Q : - Tu nous en veux ?

C : - La révolte de Yuy est légitime et nous devons tous les soutenir dans leur action. Sinon cela n'aura servi à rien. Il a sa place parmi nous comme Duo. Il faut qu'ils reviennent. Mais pour ça des choses doivent changer. Si nous refusons tous de participer aux prochaines missions alors ils reviendront peut-être sur leur politique envers nous. Je contacterai O demain.

Q : - Tu m'épates Wufei !

C : - Vous partez tout de suite ?

Q : - Oui ! Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

C : - J'ai quelques affaires personnelles à régler. Je louerai un petit vaisseau et je partirai au plus vite.

Q : - je t'en fais mettre un à disposition pour demain matin première heure à l'astroport.

C : - Merci Quatre. Je vais faire mon sac et essayer de mettre la main sur ce Vincent. Je ne pense pas que je repasse par là d'ici mon départ.

Q : - Nous n'annoncerons pas notre décision avant demain ça te permettra de prendre de l'avance. 

Une heure plus tard les trois pilotes restant abandonnaient l'appartement. Deux se dirigèrent vers l'astroport le troisième vers un bar sordide. 

Vincent avait rejoint son tabouret près du comptoir du bar, il repensait à ces nouveaux amis qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais quand une main d'une finesse et d'une souplesse plus féline que féminine passa sous son nez. Elle était prolongée par un bras élégant qui laissait deviner une musculature nerveuse. Il n'était pas maigre ce bras, il était juste profilé. Au bout des doigts se tenait un billet, une grosse coupure. La voix qui appartenait à ce moment d'élégance demanda un MaïTaï au serveur. Ce dernier renvoya paître le client au son d'un « on ne fait pas ça ici ». Mais sans rien dire de plus, il fit taper ses doigts sur le comptoir comme pour attirer sur le billet, l'attention du barman. Ce dernier s'empressa alors de faire le cocktail. Une impression de déjà-vu s'empara du jeune homme. Non, cette main, il ne la connaissait pas ce n'était pas celle de Duo, ni celle de Heero le hâle de la peau était vraiment asiatique. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un rêve de jade. Le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui était visiblement chinois. Il n'avait pas les yeux verts et les cheveux roux comme il se l'était imaginé. Il était l'incarnation inimaginable de son idéal de beauté masculine. 

V : - Chang Wufei

C : - Vincent je présume ?

V : - Oui c'est bien moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

C : - Heero et Duo m'ont demandé de te remettre ça.

Il tendit le téléphone et la photo au garçon. Les découvrant Vincent eut des larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

C : - Boys don't cry !

V : - Je voudrais t'y voir !

C : - C'est juste une des formules de Duo.

V : - Il est adorable ce type ! 

C : - Il a ses bons moments. C'est rare, mais il a ses bons moments[5].

V : - Je suis vraiment heureux de les avoir rencontré.

C : - Nous aussi on pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu les aies rencontrés. Mais je voudrais bien savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures car il y a quand même pas mal de zones d'ombres.

Vincent commença alors à lui raconter dans les moindres détails les éléments majeurs de ce jour. Mais sentant le chinois mal à l'aise il s'interrompit.

V : - Wufei quelque chose ne va pas ? Ça te choque tout ce que je dis ?

C : - Ce n'est pas un sujet auquel je suis habitué. Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me rendre dans ce genre d'endroit.

V : - Euh ! Tu veux venir chez moi ?

C : - J'aimerais autant. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de retourner à l'appartement. Il est très vide depuis le départ de tous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils continuaient leur conversation devant une tasse de lapsang souchong.

V : - Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

C : - J'ai quelques comptes à régler, je vais profiter de cette grève pour m'en occuper. Quatre me prête une petite navette, je pars demain matin. Et toi ?

V : - Je sais pas trop je vais peut-être me décider à chercher du travail. C'est vraiment dommage que vous partiez tous. Ça me plaisait bien d'avoir des amis.

C : - Je suis désolé mais à moins de nous suivre là où l'on nous envoie...

V : - De toute façon je ne me sens pas une âme de guerrier. 

C : - Sally, notre médecin, est quelqu'un que l'on croise régulièrement. Je peux lui demander si elle ne cherche pas un assistant. Comme ça on pourrait se revoir.

V : - Ce serait cool.

C : - Ça ne t'embêterait pas de partir et de tout quitter du jour au lendemain.

V : - Au contraire. Rien ne m'attache ici à part des impayés.

C : - Dans ce cas, je ferais le nécessaire.

V : - Tu plaisantes pas ? Tu sais si ça pouvait se faire ce serait vraiment un rêve.

C : - Je ne m'engage jamais sur quelque chose que je ne peux pas tenir.

V : - Je ne sais pas qui a poussé Heero à passer dans ce bar un soir et a amené Duo à lui succéder, mais il a été drôlement inspiré pour être sympa avec moi pour une foi. 

C : - L'action qui a découlé de ta conversation avec Heero va contribuer à nous sauver la vie.

Sur ses mots le chinois bailla discrètement.

V : - Wufei, je suis désolé, mais je tombe un peu de sommeil, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis hier. Ça t'embête pas si on se couche ?

C : - Non j'allais te faire la même proposition.

Quelques instants plus tard ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Vincent. Ce dernier n'y croyait pas, mais ce garçon pour lequel il venait d'avoir le coup de foudre était bel et bien là à ses côtés. Risquant le tout pour le tout, il se rapprocha légèrement du milieu du lit, le chinois l'y attendait. Ce dernier le pris alors dans ses bas protecteurs et renforça son étreinte. 

V : - Si tu veux aller plus loin, il y a du gel et des préservatifs dans la table de nuit.

Wufei hésita un long moment puis tendit le bras pour attraper les objets nécessaires. Il revint dans sa position de départ et fit basculer Vincent sur lui. Ce dernier se retrouvant allongé sur le chinois face à lui. Chang écarta les jambes pour laisser son amant s'y glisser et lui tendit le tube et le petit sachet carré.

V : - Tu y tiens vraiment à ce que l'on fasse ça comme ça ?

C : - Il ne peut en être autrement. Je ne veux pas souiller ton corps d'une beauté fragile et pure.

Vincent laissa échapper un léger rire.

V : - Wufei non ! Tu ne me souilleras pas puisque j'espère ce geste de toi depuis des heures.

Il prit alors le corps du chinois dans ses bras et le renversa à sons tour au-dessus de lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis se recherchèrent et enfin se retrouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ils s'endormirent dans le lit défait, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient fait l'amour, comblés du bonheur de partager ensemble ce désir réciproque si fort qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre. Mais leurs gestes et leurs caresses tremblaient à l'idée que, dans quelques heures, ils allaient se quitter. Au petit matin, ils ouvrirent les yeux au même instant les plongeant dans ceux de l'autre. 

V : - Tu vas partir ?

C : - Je n'ai pas le choix.

V : - Cela n'aura été que le rêve d'une nuit. Le plus beau de mes rêves.

C : - Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose, mais tu n'aurais pas le temps de réfléchir convenablement à ma proposition. 

Vincent n'osait y croire son cœur s'emballait à tout rompre.

V : - Je me risquerai alors à être inconvenant devant toi.

C : - Si tu veux avant que je ne te confie à Saly, tu peux rester avec moi.

V : - Ce genre d'offre généreuse ne peut pas me prendre plus de deux seconde pour y réfléchir et l'accepter. Il faut que j'emmène quoi ?

C : - Je ne m'encombre que de vêtements dans mes déplacements. Mais tu devrais prendre quelques objets auxquels tu tiens. 

Vincent commença par poser sur la table basse un livre qu'il choisit avec attention dans la bibliothèque : Les Temps maudits de Jack London. Puis il ouvrit un placard et en sortit un long étui de soie violette qui contenait un objet long et courbe. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une micro-seconde à Wufei pour deviner ce qu'il contenait. Il le déposa sur la table du salon avec le portable et la photo donnée hier par Wufei. Puis il vida le contenu de quelques étagères de vêtements dans un sac de voyages d'une taille très raisonnable. Rien à voir avec les montagnes de bagages que ses coéquipiers faisaient suivre dans tous leurs déplacements. Même Heero qui s'habillait toujours d'un débardeur vert et d'un jean ou d'un spandex avait toujours une quantité impressionnante de valises.

V : - Au niveau fringues, je ne suis pas très riche. Pour le reste ce livre et ce katana c'est tout ce à quoi je tenais avant que tu me donne les deux autres objets. Alors voilà je suis prêt.

C : - Tu fais de l'Aïkido ?

V : - Non du Jujitsu[6].

C : - C'est mieux !

TBC 

5- Mille excuses pour ce plagiat honteux ! Bien sûr ce n'est pas de moi, ça vient d'une réplique de Leia dans Star war. J'ai juste pas résisté !

6- Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la faire celle-là mais bon c'est une vielle histoire de famille!


	5. Le rêve de Debs

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivs@free.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing 

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot – pas mal de Shonen-ai, et une touche de lemon. 

Couple : Bon vous vous doutez qu'il y aura un truc entre 1 et 2 mais comme c'est tout le but de l'histoire j'en dirai pas plus. Sinon il y a forcement 3+4+3 et ça se termine par du (1,2,3,4,5,6,9,V...)-(R,O,J,M...).

Remarque : au départ cette fics était un coup de gueule contre un truc qui me choque pas mal dans GW. Donc voilà c'est une histoire moralisatrice autant qu'un Yaoi qui met en scène des ados de 15 ans puisse l'être !!! C'est un OS en 5 parties. Pour une fois je suis assez content du titre, je trouve qu'il colle assez bien à l'histoire. 

Ne pas oublier : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

**Quand la branche casse 5e mouvement : ****Le rêve de Debs****[7]******

Quatre regardait depuis le balcon de son bureau un spectacle des plus réjouissants. Devant lui s'étendait le parc de sa propriété où batifolaient ses amis sous un joli ciel printanier. Trowa était en train de dresser des mésanges. Zechs et Noin faisaient des clapotis dans la piscine. Wufei et Vincent révisaient un nouveau kata... Duo et Heero eux devaient encore être dans leur chambre, l'un en train de jouer sur sa console, l'autre en train de pianoter sur son portable dans une position qui faisait rougir Quatre. Quelques jours plus tôt il était entré sans prévenir dans leur chambre et était tombé sur une scène qui lui avait donné ainsi qu'à Duo une jolie couleur cramoisie alors que le pilote N°1 lui semblait assumer sa position avec un naturel déconcertant[8]. 

Tous les pilotes de gundams que pouvaient compter les forces anti Oz s'étaient retrouvés ici et avaient rejoint la cause des deux premiers pilotes. Bien qu'armés jusqu'aux dents pour se défendre, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose de la part de leurs ex-commanditaires, leurs morts les auraient élevés au rang de martyr et le recrutement de nouveau pilotes serait devenu impossible. Officiellement du reste personne ne savait qu'ils étaient tous ici. Les deux premiers pilotes étaient recherchés sur terre dans des monastères au nord de la Grèce, bien connus pour y avoir de tout temps donné refuge à des résistants. Wufei était recherché un peu partout dans les colonies. Quant à Zechs et Noin, comme à leur habitude, ils s'étaient faits passer pour morts. 

Réléna avait été nommée pour les faire revenir à la raison et c'est celle là même qui empêchait Quatre d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans le parc. Elle s'était fait annoncer quelques heures plus tôt et devait plus tarder. 

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard le fidèle Rachid faisait son entrée dans le bureau précédant la jeune femme. Quatre retourna derrière son bureau d'où il invita Réléna à s'asseoir en face de lui. Puis il s'installa dans son large fauteuil. 

Q : - Bonjours votre excellence. Rachid restez s'il vous plait.

R : - Quatre cesses ce cinéma. 

Q : - Pourtant cette visite me semblait des plus officielles.

R : - Elle l'est ! Mais laisse tomber le protocole que tu n'as jamais utilisé avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de rire et vos pitreries de jeune ados en mal d'identité commencent à avoir assez durées. Vous devez reprendre le combat immédiatement.

Q : - Rachid veuillez raccompagner son excellence au plus vite à sa voiture.

R : - Non Quatre !

Q : - Au contraire ! On vous a clairement expliqué ce que l'on voulait alors, si tu viens ici dans le seul but de nous agresser, tu as fait ce voyage pour rien.

R : - Il y a quand même moyen de discuter ?

Q : - Tu ne semblais pas parti pour !

R : - Votre rébellion est en train de nous faire perdre du terrain et Oz se renforce.

Q : - C'est une grève ! Et il ne tient qu'à vous de la stopper.

R : - Mais vos demandes sont exorbitantes !

Q : - QUOI ? Tu te permets de dire qu'il est exorbitant de demander que le préambule de chaque mission soit : « vous devez avant tout vous assurer de la survie de vos coéquipiers »

R : - Mais c'est le principe de toute guerre de risquer sa vie et d'être prêt à la donner.

Q : - Il est aussi un principe qu'une vie et sacrée et que quand on peut la sauver on fasse tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le faire. Ça porte un nom : l'humanité. 

R : - On ne peut pas vous garantir un risque zéro ou que vous reviendrez entier de chaque attaque.

Q : - On ne l'a jamais demandé. Nous sommes tous prêts individuellement à donner notre vie mais pas de donner la vie de nos compagnons. 

R : - Tu as des contacts avec les autres ?

Q : - Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour eux ?

Réléna fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre et contempla le spectacle.

R : - Oui je m'inquiète pour eux.

Q : - Je suis vaguement en contact avec certains d'entre eux.

R : - Et dans le parc ce sont des sosies ?

Q : - Oui !

R : - La confiance que tu m'accordes n'est qu'en partie aussi attristante que le peu d'intelligence dont tu me crédites[9].

Q : - Si j'avais voulu te cacher quelque chose j'aurais fermé ces rideaux.

R : - Heero aussi va bien.

Q : - Il est avec Duo et tant qu'ils seront ensemble, ils iront bien.

R : - Je te remercie de ta délicatesse.

Q : - parce que tu te trouves délicate quand tu envoies un ordre de mission où il est spécifié qu'il est préférable que Heero élimine lui-même Duo plutôt que de risquer que ce dernier se fasse prendre et subisse un interrogatoire ? Ou encore que tu demandes à Duo de ne pas intervenir pour aller sortir Heero des mains d'Oz car vous êtes sûr qu'il ne parlera pas même s'il y laisse sa vie ?

R : - Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours tout fait pour aider Heero quand je le pouvais.

Q : - Pour Heero et Zechs peut-être mais les autres il peuvent crever la bouche ouverte.

R : - Zechs est mon frère !

Q : - Et Trowa est mon compagnon et Duo celui de Heero.

R : - Insiste c'est élégant de ta part !

Q : - Ose dire le fond de ta pensée concernant Heero.

R : - Quatre, tu sais très bien que je l'aime.

Q : - Tu appelles ça de l'amour toi ? Essayer par tous les moyens de le séparer de la personne qu'il aime ? De lui demander presque de la tuer de ses mains ? De le torturer pour qu'il refuse ses sentiments ? Pour le faire vivre comme un robot ?

R : - Mais c'est à cause de la guerre. Quand tout cela sera fini les choses pourront changer.

Q : - C'est ça à la fin de la guerre, vous déprogrammez Heero du mode soldat pour le reprogrammer en toutou servile de la reine de Sank. Excuse-moi mais je n'appelle pas ça de l'amour mais de l'égoïsme et du fascisme. 

R : - J'espérais que Heero m'aime un jour.

Q : - Et bien j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu as parfaitement agi pour qu'il se passe le contraire. Aimer quelqu'un cela veut dire vouloir qu'il soit heureux que ce soit avec soi ou avec un autre.

R : - Si l'on signe votre protocole, ils reviendront eux aussi ?

Q : - Sans nul doute.

R : - Tu sais comment les joindre.

Q : - Oui.

R : - Je ne les ai pas vus dans le jardin, mais ils sont ici n'est-ce pas ?

Q : - S'ils avaient voulu que tu le saches, ils t'auraient envoyé un bristol.

R : - Heero me déteste ?

Q : - Presque autant qu'il déteste J.

R : - Merci ça me rassure. Justement comment on va faire pour J ? On ne peut pas se passer de lui.

Q : - Ils sont cinq, il suffit simplement que J ne cherche plus à avoir le moindre contact avec Heero. Pour le reste c'est votre tambouille.

R : - Vous seriez prêt à reprendre le combat dans combien de temps ?

Q : - Deux heures au plus.

R : - Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à te remettre ça.

Elle tendit une liasse de papier signée par les cinq professeurs et par elle-même.

R : - Je tacherai de me tenir suffisamment à l'écart pour ne plus que Heero n'ait à supporter ma présence.

Q : - Il ne t'a jamais demandé ça ! Il demande simplement que tu ne fasses rien qui puisse nuire à leur amour. Je sais Réléna que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais si tu as vraiment les sentiments que tu décris pour Heero alors tu dois le faire.

R : - Comme tu le dis ce n'est pas facile. Je vais essayer.

Q : - Je vais prévenir les autres que la grève est finie.

R : - Ne t'attend pas pour autant que les prochaines missions soient moins dangereuses que les dernières.

Q : - On a jamais demandé cela.

R : - Très bien. Au revoir Quatre

Q : - Au revoir Réléna. Rachid, merci de la raccompagner.

Quelques heures plus tard Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei rejoignaient la Terre en direction d'une nouvelle planque à proximité d'une base qu'ils devraient infiltrer et détruire. De son côté Saly partait vers une autre destination où ils pourraient trouver refuge après l'attaque. Pour une fois elle ne resterait pas seule à attendre le retour des soldats : Chang lui avait trouvé un assistant, il s'appelle Vincent.

Fin 

7- Le rêve de Debs est une nouvelle des Temps Maudits de Jack London. Debs était un des grands chefs de la classe ouvrière américaine du début du vingtième siècle qui avait imaginé une grève générale. Cette nouvelle de London la raconte.

8- C'est une fiction donc cette position est purement conceptuelle. Elle traduit uniquement l'intensité du désir de l'un envers l'autre. Je suis assez lourd avec ça dans cette fics mais je trouve qu'elle montre très bien à quel point Heero peut avoir besoin de Duo dans cette histoire. 

9- Mille nouvelles excuses pour ce second plagiat cette fois-ci c'est dans Garfield et la vraie phrase est : « Sa façon de me mentir n'est qu'en partie aussi renversante que le crédit qu'il m'accorde en intelligence ». Là encore j'ai pas pu résister.


End file.
